One Million Ways To Be Cruel
by Sallie A. Walker
Summary: Eclair tries to catch an oblivious Tamaki. Will she succeed, or will she not? Gay summary, really. EclairxTamaki, HaruhixTamaki. May be two shot or three shot depending on the length. Last two chapters posted up.
1. Chapitre 1

A/N: Well, this is my second piece of drabble I've posted on here. My first one I deleted due to some frustrating inconveniences (for more information please refer to my profile.  
There is a catch in the story. In the anime Eclair doesn't know at first that Haruhi is a girl, but since there is no suitable explanation to how she found out- let's just say she knew all along.  
And also, the paragraphs are a bit short. I took it from someone else that said the paragraphs needed to be shorter, so perhaps I made them a little too short. Heh.  
This fiction is rated for sexual intimacy. There is no sexual play or inappropriate words in any way, but because for that, it will be rated T. Otherwise this story is very clean.

The song below is by Ok Go, 'Dancing in the Backyard', or rather 'One Million Way to Be Cruel', which is also the title of this story.  
It is suggested that you rewatch episodes 25 and 26 on Youtube before you read this story. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I had writing this story :).

Disclaimer: I have in no way any affiliation with Bisco Hatori's Ouran Host Club, or its characters. There is just no way I am capable of producing a work that good.

* * *

_Sit back, matter of fact  
Teasing, toying, turning, chatting, charming,  
Hissing, playin' the crowd_

_  
Play that song again  
Another couple Klonopin  
A nod, a glance, a half-hearted bow_

_  
Oh such grace,  
Oh such beauty,  
And lipstick and callous  
And fishnets and malice_

_  
Oh darlin', you're a million ways to be cruel._

Eclair swept a stray golden hair from her face. She was seated at a round table by the wall in the third music room. She surveyed the room, noting the ridiculous girls gathered around the hosts and their parents standing behind them, plain disapproval written on their faces. Just by looking, she could tell which families were of the lower caste of the business world, and which were the actual wealthy, prestigious figures.

There were the Kisuragi's, Hiwatari's, Saehara all by himself, the Hitatchin family, and of course, the Ootori's. Eclair lowered her gaze from the scene of festivity, smoothing away the folds of her fine one hundred percent burgundy red silk dress.

The Ootori medical corporation was about to be swallowed by a bigger fish: the Tonerre Company. After months of skirmishes on the financial battlefield, her father had finally got through to them that it was either sell, or lose their place in the business world. Ms. Tonerre smiled. It was a good catch.

Eclair Tonerre was the third daughter daughter to the parents of the most powerful company in France. Therefore, as the youngest, she was very much doted upon. Their family weren't of very high nobility, but were so influential they might as well have been. She grew up knowing that she had all the money and good looks any girl could want in the world, and there was not one thing at all anyone could do about it.

Her parents were forced into an arranged marriage. Thus, two wealthy and powerful corporations also of nobility were joined together, creating the most powerful company that's ever existed in the financial world. Although they were at least cordial in their interactions with one another, there was none of that tangible love in between them. She had lodged the notion firmly in her head that she was never going to turn out like her parents, and find her true love or die an old, rich (rich) woman.

Which explained why she was here, of all places, in Japan. She remembered clearly what that serving maid had said to her about her son, how he watched and cared for her everyday, brought her tea, played the piano for her. She had asked her, "Is he really that kind?" She knew from that instant that he was the one for her. The blond haired, blue-eyed gentleman who plays the piano and laughs at everything.

_"What is his name?"_

_"Tamaki."_

She toyed with the opera glasses on her table. As a girl, her father had used to take her downtown to shopping in Paris, and buy for her whatever she needed (more like wanted). One day they were passing by an antiques store, and she saw a beautiful pair of golden opera glasses with purple lenses in the window. She demanded her father to buy them at once. She had smiled and even did a jig as they walked back to their shiny black limousine.

Now she wanted marriage. With her one true love. She smiled to herself, cradling her beautiful, elegant face with her hands. And no one was there to stop it all from coming true.

The young heiress looked over to the side with her opera glasses. She saw three men- no, two and a young cross-dressing female, at a table. One was sitting and typing away at a labtop. He pushed up his spectacles that sat on his nose, and looked up to the second guy and said something. The other guy was a pale blonde, with blue eyes. _He must be my true love_, she thought to herself smiling. Tamaki.

The cross-dressing girl was much shorter than the boy beside her, and had on the same hospitable attire as they did. She had large brown, cat eyes and brown, boy-cut hair. She was talking to Tamaki, who had a smiling expression on his face. _What a strange way to dress_, Eclair thought.

She walked away from them. The blonde made as if to follow her, but instead stomped the floor, seeming frustrated. Eclair lowered her glasses and wondered to herself what may have happened.

Then, that 'girl' was by her side.

"Welcome. Would you like me to bring you anything?"

Instead of answering, she narrowed her eyes.

"Are you a member of this host club?"

Eclair spoke quickly and fluently. She had practice in speaking six different languages since she was a child. Communication barriers were not a problem for her.

"Hai."

The girl smiled benignly at her.

They heard a commotion.

"Outo-san!"

"Do not call me by that at school. It sounds too intimate. Call me 'superintendent'."

The chairman of the school stood in front of the doorway accompanied by his assistant, a lovely dark-haired young woman.

"Besides, I'm only here as a guest today."

They heard another voice.

"Welcome, Superintendent Suou. Please have a seat over here..."

It was the boy with glasses. His face was dressed up all in welcome, with a smile on his face. He gestured over to one of the lounge chairs.

Eclair peered at the brunette girl with her glasses. She really was a slip of a thing.

Scrawny, no form at all. No curves to catch a man's eye. Her 'bust' lay flat and unprotruding, making her seem very much the guy that the girls take her for.

The girl turned back, and she lowered her glasses and closed her eyes as if she wasn't watching her at all.

"So what is your name then?"

The girl twitched, as if startled. "Oh, hai. I didn't know you wanted me."

She scoffed inwardly. As if.

"...ah...well, my name is Fujioka Haruhi."

Fujioka Haruhi. She'll remember that. It'll serve well when it's blackmailing time.

The girl smiled and scratched the back of her head.

Eclair observed her, holding her opera glasses in place. Even if she wasn't much to look at, her face wasn't very unattractive, and her eyes had a peculiar sparkle to them. For all those reasons and besides, she despised her.

"Ah, Haruhi, you are being asked for."

It was that Spectacles Boy. Over yonder, Tamaki lost his spot on top of the chandelier.

"NANI?!?!?!"

Everyone ignored him.

"Hah."

She looked over her shoulder again. Again, Eclair put down her opera glasses and pretended she did not see her.

So... what is it in that girl that made her so distressed, as if she had broken her first porcelain doll all over again? Of course, the doll was an import from China, a gift that her father gave her for her sixth birthday. And it was she herself that broke it. She had gotten enraged that she wouldn't be able to go with her parents to see some opera show. She was to stay at home and learn with her private tutor.

She thought to herself, idly tapping the wooden table with her long white fingers. She had perfectly manicured nails, all of them white and long, cut in gentle curves. They were a healthy pink, starting at the center and radiating out to clear skin color.

She was perfect in every way. From her fine, gold-spun hair which split at the nape of her neck, and curled around her bosom- to her finely shaped legs, she was an epitome of beauty.

But oh, she was as cold and cruel as a steel white lily. She looked down upon everything she saw, having no respect for anyone except only for herself. She detested all lower beings than herself, such as the middle class, and especially the poor. 'Commoners' as you would call them. Slimy, lowly, detestable scum of the earth.

It's not as if they bothered her. Just standing by the corner, living around the block, brushing by her on the street was enough to make her seriously ill. She pretended as if they never existed. What right had they to be there--

A resounding slap woke her out of her senses.

* * *

If you noticed, I used a phrase from J.R.R. Tolkien's Lord Of The Rings, when he was describing Eowyn. That was the part where it said 'steel white lily.  
Please use constructive criticism in your review. Tell me if it was good, or bad. Whether you liked it or not. Whether it was personal to you. Thanks for reading, and hope you stay to read the next chapter.


	2. Chapitre 2

A/N: So... I found out how Eclair knew -sweat- but I'm still continuing on with this story. I guess going to have to change things up a bit... hah...  
Sometimes the translation isn't that good in the anime, so there will be words included here and there to make the lines sound more fluently.

Response to Reviews:  
AnimeSakuraFan- Episode 25 and 26. My two favorite episodes, besides 'Haruhi in Wonderland'.  
dont ask itll just confuse u- Funny pen name :). Thanks for the review :3.

* * *

A resounding slap woke her out of her senses.

A pair of glasses fell to the floor. The glasses boy staggered back by the force of the blow.

The people around gasped in surprise.

Eclair tilted her opera glasses, intrigued.

The boy picked up his glasses.

The man who slapped him opened his mouth.

"You've been participating in a ridiculous club all this time?"

The boy who was hit stood up, as if even the blow didn't affect him.

"Are you trying to disgrace me?"

The man walked away from his son. The boy pushed up his glasses.

Yoshio Ootori was the head of the Ootori medical company. He was the reason why it had taken so long for Eclair's father to get them to sell their business to them. _So that is his son..._ Eclair thought.

The man walked over to the chairman. Eclair peered forward to see more closely.

"My apologies for such an indecent scene on my part," Mr. Ootori said.

"That was really harsh. Even though Kyouya's so talented... even though you have four splendid children, you're still as avaricious as ever," said the chairman.

Eclair fingered with her necklace.

"I've heard the story. It's only a matter of time before the media jumps all over it. I hope you're not trying to pick a fight with anyone."

After listening to this, Yoshio Ootori closed his eyes and kept on walking.

Eclair turned her attention away.

It didn't matter whether his father approved of his activities outside academics. He would no longer be heir, very soon.

Their empire in the business world rose quickly to power. It started between the Duverger Incorporation and them. Their business triumphed over theirs, and the Duverger company went bankrupt. That is one of the reasons how the serving maid came to be in their house.

The Ootori Group would be their biggest asset yet. They had fought hard in their financial bout with each other, and came out winning in the end. It is only a matter of weeks before the paperwork went through, and the company would be theirs.

"Eclair-san, come here please."

Ah, this was her cue.

The voice was Madame Suou, Tamaki's grandmother. She had made a deal with her, that she would be engaged to Tamaki, and he would be allowed to see his mother. It was an agreement that merited both sides. For Eclair got what she wanted, and the madame received benefits from having relations with the largest and most powerful business in the world.

Making her way to her love, she twirled the opera glasses in her hands as she walked.

"During the next two days of the festival, you are to escort Lady Tonerre."

Eclair smiled gracefully at him.

"What's the matter? I'm telling you to do something," his grandmother spoke sharply.

She peered forward with her opera glasses.

"Pleased to meet you, Tamaki."

At first Tamaki didn't react. Then he smiled.

"Understood, Obaa-sama. I will do my best to please her."

* * *

"This way, princess."

Tamaki gestured her out the doors of the third music room.

They walked in silence through the halls, the only sound was their heels clicking the floor.

"So, how did you enjoy your stay in Japan?"

Eclair kept her eyes closed as she walked.

"Uninteresting."

"Ah. Soka." Tamaki flashed her one of his bright smiles. "Do you not find Ouran to be prosperous?"

"...only just."

The silence continued.

She looked over at him. Tamaki had his head bowed, as if he did not much wish to be here. This irked her a bit. In her short time here, Eclair had watched the host club talk together, laugh together, throw jokes and insults at each other. They were all very close. Too close. The more attached her dream love is to his friends, the less chance she could have him, and achieve her dream.

Her dream was a little girl's fantasy. Her mother usually didn't have time to read her bedtime stories, so her maid did. She would read to her tales of princes, princesses, kings, and queens all in their fine glory. And they always ended in 'happily ever after'. She had thought, if the fairytale characters in the books could have happy endings, why couldn't she? After all, she got anything she wanted (i.e. begged, asked, demanded).

They walked down the red-carpeted stairs. Tamaki lifted a hand to her, and she gracefully accepted. They proceeded down the steps.

"I have heard about your family story," Eclair casually commented.

Tamaki looked at her, eyes filled with surprise.

She continued. "It was a tragic thing that happened, two lovers separated by a series of unfortunate events."

Tamaki was silent.

"To have your mother taken away from you for money is a horrible thing, is it not?"

Tamaki turned away his face.

Eclair smiled to herself. The first step was taken to ensure her dream.

She looked out a passing window. There were sakura trees, not yet in bloom. On top of the tree was a colorful blue, black, and yellow fairy pitta. It stared about it as if it were the queen of the world. Below it nested several lesser white-throated needletails.

Eclair turned her attention back in front of her. They had come to a set of dark-polished wooden doors.

"This is the second library," Tamaki said. He opened the doors.

"This is where the students come in to relax, converse about serious or trivial matters, and study."

There were circular tables scattered all in different places, and the bookshelves were lined up vertically against the walls. Between each row there was a window, providing breathtaking views to the garden below. On the side of each wall there was a statue of a Greek god or goddess.

"Spectacular," was all she said.

Tamaki nodded, smiling. He seemed unaffected by Eclair's lack of enthusiasm.

They progressed from there to the gardens, the students' rooms, and to the dining hall.

All the while Eclair thought about the girl. What background did she come from, where did she live, what _was_ she to Tamaki? Did she have interest in him? All this made her head ache. She had never been this frustrated before.

She would have to get someone to find information about her later.

Tamaki seemed to be every bit as the serving lady described him. He was kind, gentle, and polite to her. He held doors open for her, and always addressed her as 'princess'. And he always was happy. She liked that in him. She needed her husband to entertain her the whole long day, her whole life.

They came to a stop.

"Well, this is it for the school grounds, princess."

Silence.

"So, where would you now like me to take you?"

* * *

The boat rowed gently under the bridge. The two were seated side by side in cushioned chairs, with the rower standing in the back.

The shadow of the bridge passed on to reveal the bright blue day.

"So what do you think? The idea I mean that you could ride on the gondola, and appreciate the view of student artworks at the same time."

Eclair began twirling her opera glasses again. _This is nothing that I came here for_, she thought to herself.

"How boring. I do not care for the works of students."

She made sure she made that expression clear in her tone.

The boy beside her laughed gaily.

"That's rather harsh of you. But how unfortunate, then. The Ouran Festival is a festival by the students."

There was a silence.

"So, where should I bring you so I can please you?

Eclair peered at him with her glasses.

"I would like to listen to your piano playing."

Tamaki looked at her, seeming surprised.

"Onegai."

* * *

"In a place like this?" She asked. She was brought back to the room where the host club and its guests had been congregated.

"This is a music room, after all."

Tamaki smiled and politely gestured her in.

Eclair gracefully sat herself on a red sofa. She crossed her legs, waiting for Tamaki to begin.

Tamaki placed his fingers on the keys.

Listening to the first few notes made her feel as if she were transported into a place of tranquility. She leaned back, content as a cat.

She closed her eyes. Everything was coming true; her wishes, her hopes, her dreams ever since she was a child. To find the perfect man of her life. He was good-looking, kind, caring, and true. There was now nothing more to worry about. All her plans were fulfilled. She could see them, ten years into the future, standing in her lush French garden, in pressed suits and dresses, with their children with them in the same garb.

Her parents had no objections against it. They always gave her everything she wanted, whether it was treats, money, or a car. They did want her to be in an arranged marriage, but since her own choice was satisfactory, they gave in.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, a smile of enjoyment on his face. Yes, he was perfect.

She thought about his mother, that frail serving woman by her bedside window. She was just as kind, caring, and ignorant. She had told the woman that she would be bringing back her son to see her. The woman was beside herself with joy.

She heard a sound of a step at the door.

Eclair twitched and looked towards the direction.

"This is the place where you participate in your host club activities, isn't it?

"I have seen all of you together in this salon. You all seem very close to each other."

"But of course. Our host club is like a gathering of family members."

Eclair shifted her position.

"In Japan, they call this game of pretending "mamagoto", no?"

Eclair licked her lips, and chose her next words carefully.

"Isn't everyone suffering, because of your selfishness?"

She went in for the blow.

"The host with glasses... he got hit by his father, no?"

The piano playing stopped.

Eclair smiled to herself. She had scored a point.

Then, the door handle turned.

Eclair turned.

"Who is it?"

The door opened.

It was that cross-dressing girl, Haruhi Fujioka. She was dressed in a white-tailored suit, with a red bow tie securely in place.

Tamaki stood up.

"Haruhi, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to change clothes."

She walked forward.

"Senpai, you're the one who want us to change clothes three times a day, right?"

She stopped.

"For the person who said all that to leave us hanging there like that... you've made us all very angry."

She had a peculiar expression on her face.

"Ah?"

"Oh, I am sorry."

Eclair was yet again looking at her with her opera glasses.

"...but Tamaki belongs to me right now."

She chuckled.

"But... you know, you seem jealous."

Haruhi's large cat eyes widened.

Suddenly Tamaki seemed very delighted.

"Jealous??"

"Really?"

"Really?!"

"REALLY, HARUHI?!?!"

Eclair narrowed her eyes. The vicious snake inside her hissed.

Haruhi made her way back to the door.

"Of course not. Hai hai, sorry for bothering."

"Bothering?? What do you mean? Oi, Haruhi!!"

Tamaki moved forwards. Eclair grasped his hand.

The door clicked shut.

"Nani? Tamaki, you like diligent foxes like her?"

Tamaki turned, shoulders suppressed.

"How rude of you, don't call my daughter a diligent fox!"

Eclair lowered her head.

"Daughter, eh?"

She stroked his hand.

"In 'Mamagoto', family members are nothing more than a game."

Her blue eyes flickered.

"They're no more than just substitutes."

She pulled him down onto the sofa. Tamaki cried out.

"What are you doing-"

Eclair bent over him, golden strands of hair gracing his form.

She lowered her face to his.

She purred, "The thing you want most, Tamaki, I can give you."

Her soft breath grazed his cheek. Tamaki was looking up at her, shock written all over his face.

"Nani? Get off of me, I tell you, this-"

"Tamaki, you will be able to see your mother."

* * *

The doors opened.

"Ah, Tama-chan!" The little boy cried out in exclamation.

Tamaki and Eclair stood as silhouettes in the light.

"I have a very important announcement to make."

"I will be engaged... to Eclair Tonerre."

"And once the Ouran Festival is over, the Host Club will be dissolved."

Eclair smiled triumphantly.

* * *

Well, it seems as if I got this completed sooner than I thought (which meant two hours of continued procrastination from my schoolwork), but its done. Review, and tell me what you thought of it.

Obaa-sama: Grandmother

Soka: so

Hai: ok

Onegai: please

Nani: what

Senpai: respective title to elders


	3. Chapitre 3

A/N: Sorry for keeping you waiting guys… schoolwork keeps you quite busy. With this, this will likely be my last update for this story. I thank you all for your reviews, and hope you enjoy this last rendition of episode 26. Again, arigatou gozaimas!

Response to reviews:  
dont ask itll just confuse you- I don't particularly like her either. She's evil, isn't she?  
Saiyuri- Thanks ;3.

* * *

Eclair gently tapped her fingers on the table. She watched Kyouya speaking with her, who then turned and saw her sitting there. She smiled complacently.

The girl sat down.

"Pardon me, sorry for keeping you waiting," she said stiffly.

Eclair decided to go on straight with it.

"Well, it seems that you were Tamaki's favorite."

"Yes… so basically, you're jealous?"

Eclair tried her best to keep her anger inside her.

She leaned forward and placed her elbows on the table.

"My, well said."

She arranged her face to look pleasant.

"Tamaki will not be coming."

She changed her expression.

"I ordered him never to show his face at the Host Club anymore."

There was a moment of silence. Around them, people chattered, oblivious to the scene taking place. A Roman statue of a woman by the water fountain alone witnessed their silent feud.

"Are you his girlfriend?" Eclair questioned the expressionless girl sitting across from her.

"No."

"I see." Eclair smiled pleasantly, a true expression. "Wonderful. So you are nobody to him?"

"I may not be his girlfriend," Haruhi hardened her stare. "But I am not nobody to him."

Eclair frowned inwardly, pondering what all this meant. It was only for a moment, however.

"Soka. Well, I shall be taking leave of you now," she said.

She rose, and with a satisfied look, walked away from the table.

* * *

Folding up her clothes neatly, she packed them away in her suitcase.

It was late afternoon, already. Time seemed to pass by so quickly. She had Tamaki accompany her on an outing to the finest diner in the city, the park, and the museum. The day went very nicely, for her. Perfectly, indeed.

She laid away her burgundy silk dress in her suitcase. They would be leaving in a few hours time, when the sun began to set.

Tamaki had agreed to leave with her for France. They would board the plane at Kansai Airport, at approximately 6 PM. When they arrived in France, Eclair would introduce him to her parents, and two sisters. The following month, they would begin preparations for the wedding. Then…

Eclair leaned back on the bed, and closed her eyes. Her dream came true at last. She had her true love finally in her grasp. There could be nothing now that could disturb her happiness. She felt as if she were the luckiest girl in the world. Nothing could go wrong.

The room was ornately furnished- there were chairs and a breakfast table, the bed itself, and an armoire against the wall. On the breakfast table was a porcelain vase containing a bunch of red roses. A golden-framed painting hung above the bed. Beneath the bed was an European rug, with flowers and leaves embroidered all the way around the edges. All this gave the appearance of a very elegant hotel room.

She sat up, and gracefully swung her legs over the bed. There was a large, grand window that provided her access to the outside world. She stood up, and placed her hands on the window sill.

There was a fairy pitta on the berry tree. It plucked a berry from the tree, and prepared to take off. Just then, a white needletail zoomed through the air and landed on the branch. It fought over the berry, giving no quarter. They rose in the air, bickering with beak and claw over the small berry. Then the larger bird, the white needltail won the berry, and flew off with its prize held tightly in its beak.

Eclair watched, musing over the strange occurrence. She brushed it off quickly, however.

She turned away. There were more entertaining things to do than just to stare idly out of the window.

* * *

Eclair stepped into the shower.

The shower was grand, for all its three square feet of space. It's flooring was smooth marble, patterned purple and gray- the school colors. It's shower pipe was gold, and the handle was a silver wrought bird's wing.

The water was cold down her back.

She had carried in the opera glasses with her. She treated her glasses as her toy, her favorite toy ever since her sixth birthday. She carried it everywhere with her, wherever she went, be it at public places, on the plane, to the toilet. It was her second most prized possession.

She could hear the piano through the shower. Its soft melody met her ears, sending her into a peaceful oblivion.

She turned off the water.

Stepping out of the shower, she dried herself off using the towel hung by her side. Her dress was smoothed out and folded neatly on the chair right besides it. It was a rich brown in color, with shoulder straps and frills sewn into the neckline. It brought out her elegance and beauty subtly and in a simple way.

Dressed, she wrapped her head in a towel, and walked out the doors.

The music room was empty, except for one person. Tamaki was seated at the piano- his fingers moved fast and gracefully on the keys. She wrapped her thin white arms around his neck. Her towel fell around her shoulders.

Then the phone rang.

Tamaki's hand reached for the cellphone. But before he could pick it up, Eclair snatched it.

Her eyes narrowed.

There, was a picture of Tamaki and Haruhi. He was hugging her tightly, and she was looking at the camera with an expression that said do-you-even-have-to-take-a-picture-of-this?

_What would a picture of Tamaki and Haruhi be doing on his cellphone_, she thought. She wondered about this for a minute. Then she remembered.

Raising her hand, she dropped the cellphone into the aquarium.

"It's better if you not talk to your friends anymore."

She smiled, peering at him with her glasses.

"You'll end up getting too attached to them."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Her butler came in.

"You have a visitor."

"Let him come in."

Yoshio Ootori and another man stepped into the room.

Tamaki rose, his hand on the keys bringing a discordant noise.

"Oji-san..."

Mr. Ootori took his seat.

"Why is Tamaki-kun here?"

"Oh, don't mind him."

"It's been a long time, Oji-san."

"I just wanted to say that it's my fault why Kyouya joined the Host Club." He lowered his head. "I sincerely apologize."

Tamaki raised his head.

"However, Oji-san, why are you here?"

Eclair's butler spoke.

"Our deepest apologies for having to ask you come all this way."

"No, it was actually more convenient in this manner. That way we could avoid the media."

The clock tower by the window chimed, sending sound waves throughout the room.

"It appears our medical company... is soon to be bought out by the Grand Tonerre company here."

Tamaki gasped.

"This might serve a good lesson for Kyouya. The company I planned for him to inherit will no longer be within his grasp."

There was a silence.

"Oji-sama," Eclair said sweetly. "I actually have a favor to ask you right now."

"Go on."

"Tomorrow, we are leaving for France. We may have some... hindrance... to us back in Ouran. I would like you to take care of that for me."

"That can be arranged."

* * *

The car rushed along the highway.

Eclair felt her hair blowing in the wind. It was a real luxurious feeling.

Tamaki was silent, staring at the passing scenery with a forlorn look.

"What's the matter, all quiet? You're a host, entertain me."

Eclair looked at him with her opera glasses.

Tamaki turned.

"...and what about you? Are you really ok with being forced to marry someone you just met?"

Eclair smiled._ No they didn't force her._

There was a crash behind them.

They turned.

Haruhi was in a carriage, holding the reins to the horses galloping madly.

"Haruhi!"

Eclair felt a true shock go though her body. She had never anticipated this. She was so sure that other people would take care of everything. For the first time in her life, she felt fear.

"Haruhi... Fujioka..." She whispered.

They were now on the bridge.

"What are you doing Haruhi?! It's too dangerous; stop the carriage now!"

Haruhi shouted back.

"Senpai, come back!"

"Enough, stop the carriage!"

"No one wants you to leave!" Haruhi shouted.

Tamaki gasped.

"But... the host club has caused trouble for everybody..."

"Senpai, you're really an idiot, a big idiot! After all this time we've been together, you still can't tell the difference between what's a joke and what's real!?"

Tamaki's eyes widened.

"Everyone loves the Host Club, they really love it!"

Haruhi held out her hand.

"Even I, love the Host Club."

Tamaki, still looking lost and confused, reached out.

Eclair grasped his arm.

She looked at him with pleading eyes. This was her dream at stake. Everything she wanted, hoped for, lived for in her everyday life was about to slip right out of her fingers.

Suddenly the horses went out of control.

Haruhi, unable to retain them, went overboard.

Seeing this, Eclair didn't know what to do. All she knew was her sheltered life, sheltered existence. She got everything wanted. She never had felt pain, sorrow, what it felt like to truly love. She never knew what those two had together, even though they didn't realize it. She bit her lip, and let go of his arm.

Tamaki smiled at her.

"Arigatou."

Tears of pain, envy, and regret rolled down her face.

He jumped in behind her.

Watching from afar, Eclair saw the two meet in the air, and hold each other as they fell into the water.

* * *

There was a little reunion on the beach. The little boy ran forward, and the two twins after him, crying something inaudible. Tamaki and the girl were standing wet, by the water.

She was done watching all this.

"Drive."

The car sped ahead.

"Eclair-sama, you've always heard from that serving maid about that boy, right? About the son who always played the piano for her..."

Eclair stared down at the carpet of the car.

Her dream was shattered. All she ever wanted, since she knew she could want. She had lost her most prized possession.

"And I was going to let him see his mother."

She closed her eyes.

"What a baka."

_Oh darlin'_

"But..."

"Even for a person like me... he managed to smile... for me."

_You're a million ways to be cruel._

It was then that she remembered she left her opera glasses, tossed behind on the pavement of the bridge.

* * *

Well, that's all of it. I hoped you liked the finish off, and hope you leave a review :). Sayonara!

Oji-san: Uncle

Oji-sama: more respective way to say 'Uncle'

Baka: idiot

Sama: a sign of respect

Arigatou: Thanks


	4. Author's Note

* * *

A/N: I know you at least thought one moment or the other: this is a rip directly from the anime. Reason being, this is indeed a perspective of a character from scenes _directly_ taken from the anime. I am sorry that it could not be more personalized but 1) I intended for it to be detached, thus making it third person. Which is the main reason why there is more dialogue than thought. 2) I was very firm that the story did not incline towards OC-ness, another reason why there was less input to character thoughts. 3) I have editted my work more than twice over, and am very disinclined to editing it again. Please keep this in mind as you comment, and have a good day.

* * *


End file.
